


Someone to look after me

by turntsnaaco



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Martin and Milly are mentioned, TW: Parent Death, giovanni is best big brother, its agnsty but then fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntsnaaco/pseuds/turntsnaaco
Summary: It’s been 3 years since Molly’s mom passed, and her family is acting like nothing ever happened. Molly gets frustrated and turns to the only person she feels comfortable venting to.(Or Giovanni activates his big brother powers)
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Someone to look after me

Giovanni was sitting in front of his computer in his bedroom. It had been a lazy Sunday for the 19 year old wanna be super villain. He had woken up well past sunrise, made himself some cereal, and was now sorta aimlessly browsing the Internet. He was watching some kinda YouTube video about top 10 anime moments when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled

“Heya Beartrap!” 

“Hey Giovanni” Molly responded “Are you uhm, are you busy today?”

“Not really, I mean I wasn’t planning on leaving the house. Why what’s going on? Do you need me?”

“Oh uh I was just wondering if we could hang out at your place today or something?” Giovanni could tell something was up by the tone of her voice. He knew her enough to know he wasn’t gonna get her to spill what was bothering her over the phone, so he knew what he had to do 

“Yeah sure, I’ll be over to pick you up in a bit okay?” 

Molly perked up a bit “Okay! I’ll be outside waiting”

After Giovanni hung up he put on a t-shirt and his favorite fluffy jacket and grabbed the car keys from the kitchen table. He was glad his mom wasn’t going out till later that night “MOM IM BORROWING THE CAR ILL BE BACK IN LIKE 15 MINUTES” He didn’t wait for a response. 

The drive to the Blyndeff toy emporium was short, traffic was light for a Sunday afternoon. Giovanni pulled into the back parking lot of the store where he saw Molly sitting outside on the steps. He smiled upon seeing his favorite minion. The two of them had gotten very close in the months it had been since the night they met. He considered her to be like his younger sister. 

Molly hopped in the front seat, a luxury she rarely got since her sister was older and had exclusive shotgun privileges on family outings, which didn’t happen a lot nowadays. She smiled at Giovanni, happy to see him. 

“Hey boss, thanks for coming to get me on such short notice”

“It’s no problem! I’m always happy to see my favorite minion” Molly shut the car door and Giovanni started to pull out of the parking lot “Do you want to stop and get something to eat before we head back to my place, I’m kinda hungry”

“Yeah, I’m kinda in the mood for some fast food, chicken nuggets or something”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The duo soon returned to the Potage household, fast food in hand. They went up to Giovanni’s room. Molly sat down on the bed and began digging into her nuggets. Giovanni sat in his desk chair and the two of them chatted for a while. Even though Molly was acting fine now Giovanni was determined to find out what was bothering her, and why she wanted to get out of the house so suddenly. 

“So Beartrap, what brings you to the home of your fearless leader?”

Molly put her hand on the back of her head “oh nothing, I just wanted to get out of the house I guess” Giovanni knew her better than that

“Come on Beartrap, I know something’s bothering you” Giovanni gave her a concerned look. Molly knew there was no reason to hide her feelings from him. Giovanni was the best at advice and he was probably the only person she could talk to about this. 

“Well I really did wanna get out of the house,” she let out a sigh “I just didn’t wanna be around Milly and My dad today.” 

Giovanni rolled his eyes. He knew from previous encounters that Martin and Milly Blyndeff weren’t the best family members one could ask for “I totally get that, what were they doing today?”

“Well, see the thing is today is uhm,” Molly looked away “It’s the 3rd anniversary of my mom’s death.” 

“Oh Molly I’m so sorry.” He knew her mom’s passing was still a tough subject for the little girl “I’m sure you don’t wanna be around them when they’re acting all sad and junk”

“That’s the thing!” Molly spoke up “They’re not! At all!!! I’m used to them pretending it never happened every other day but I thought maybe today someone would say something, but neither of them have said anything!” She hugged her knees and “It’s like they don’t even care that she’s gone.” Tears started to roll down Molly’s cheeks. Giovanni got up and sat next to her on the bed 

“Oh Beartrap...” he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a big embrace

Molly started to sob into his arms “I just miss her so much Giovanni. I miss her everyday and I always think about her and they both just never talk about her! Why don’t they miss her as much as I do? Is there something wrong with me?”

Giovanni rubbed her back as she cried. “No Beartrap not at all! She was your mom. It’s normal to still miss her, she meant a lot to you” He hated to see Molly so distraught. 

“I just wish I could talk about her, ya know?” She sniffled “It’s like even bringing up her name around my dad or my sister is forbidden and it makes me so sad, I just want to remember the good times we all had with her” she leaned her head against Giovanni as he continued to rub her shoulder 

“If you wanna talk to me about her your more than welcome to, I’m sure she was the best mom.” Molly smiled

“I think that would be nice.”

And so the two of them spent the afternoon talking about Minnie Blyndeff, and Molly couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. She told Giovanni about the time they woke up early to make her dad pancakes for his birthday, the time she let Molly stay up late on a school night so she could watch her favorite show, and the time she surprised Molly with her now signature bear hoodie. Giovanni was happy to listen because he knew how happy it made her to talk about her mom. After a few hours of just talking and talking Molly asked if maybe they could go out and visit her grave, since it had been a while since Molly had been there. Giovanni agreed and they went to the store to get flowers before they got to the cemetery. 

Molly was happy to put the fresh flowers on her mom’s grave, since the ones she put last time were long gone. She cried a little bit when they first got there but Giovanni was there to give her hugs. After some time Molly asked Giovanni if she could have a few minutes alone. Giovanni agreed, saying he would meet her back in the car and to come whenever she was ready. 

She sat down in front of the grave and talked to her mom as if she was sitting across from her. It was comforting to Molly. She told her all the things that had been going on in her life recently, about her new friends Giovanni and Sylvie, about how Phoenica and Trixie were doing, about that crazy night at the museum. She told her that Dad and Milly would visit her soon, and that she knows they miss her too, they’re just coping in their own ways. 

“...and don’t worry about me too much mom,” she looked over at Giovanni and smiled “I still have someone to look after me.”


End file.
